This invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing pet foods, and more particularly, to a process for manufacturing a pet food customized to the health and nutrition requirements of an individual pet.
Retail pet food manufacturers typically manufacture their pet foods in large quantities and in only a limited number of formulations. Most manufacturers offer for example, dog food in several flavors, and in a puppy formula, an adult dog formula, and a mature or inactive dog formula. Some manufacturers offer breed specific or size-specific formulas. In addition, some manufacturers offer more specialized formulas for dogs having specific food allergies or nutrient responsive diseases. Similarly, retail cat food is typically offered in a limited variety of formulas having different flavors or for different stages of development. However, all of the above described food selections are for a totally pre-made product and hence the range of pet food choices is not necessarily compatible with the highly variable preferences and dietary requirements of individual pets. Thus, making a selection to suit a particular pet""s dietary needs is sometimes difficult and sub-optimal. For example, an individual pet may have specific dietary requirements because of an existing illness or disease, or because of a genetic predisposition towards a particular disease. Further, the existing variety of pet food choices typically available at, for example, retail outlets, makes it difficult for pet owners to choose the food which most closely meets their own pet""s nutrient needs. In addition, once a food is chosen, knowing how to feed the food correctly can be difficult.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing a pet food for a pet comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, obtaining an analysis from a biological sample of the pet, processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a first pet food formula specific to the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis, and manufacturing the pet food according to the first pet food formula.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for manufacturing a pet food for a pet comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, processing the individual pet profile to create a first pet food formula specific to the user input individual pet profile, and manufacturing the pet food according to the first pet food formula. The method further comprises obtaining a biological sample from the pet after the pet has been eating the pet food manufactured according to the first pet food formula, analyzing the obtained biological sample to obtain information, processing the obtained biological sample analysis information in combination with the individual pet profile to create a second pet food formulation for the pet and manufacturing the pet food according to the second pet food formulation.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for customizing pet food for a pet comprises receiving, through an electronic interface, a user input comprising an individual pet profile for the pet, receiving an analysis from a biological sample of the pet, electronically processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a first pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis, and manufacturing a pet food according to the first pet food formula.
In a still further aspect of the invention, a method for customizing a pet food for a pet comprises receiving, through an electronic interface, a user input comprising an individual pet profile for the pet, electronically processing the individual pet profile to create a first pet food formula specific to the user input individual pet profile, and manufacturing the pet food according to the first pet food formula. The method further comprises receiving an analysis from a biological sample of the pet, electronically processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a second pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis, and manufacturing a pet food according to the second pet food formula.
In another aspect of the invention, a system for manufacturing pet food comprises a computer, and a user interface including a data entry system. The user interface is coupled to the computer and is configured to prompt a user at the user interface to enter information regarding an individual pet profile of the pet. The computer is configured to receive the individual pet profile information from the user. The computer is also configured to receive information regarding an analysis from a biological sample of the pet. The computer is further configured to process the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a first pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis. The system also comprises a food manufacturing apparatus. The computer is further configured to utilize the first pet food formula to generate at least one control signal to control the food manufacturing process apparatus according to the first pet food formula.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system for manufacturing pet food for a pet comprises a computer and a user interface including a data entry system. The user interface is coupled to the computer and is configured to prompt a user at the user interface to enter information regarding an individual pet profile of the pet. The computer is configured to receive the individual pet profile information from the user and process the individual pet profile to create a first pet food formulation specific to the user input individual pet profile. The system further comprises a food manufacturing apparatus. The computer is further configured to utilize the first pet food formula to generate at least one control signal to control the food manufacturing process apparatus according to the first pet food formula. The computer is also configured to receive information regarding an analysis from a biological sample of the pet and process the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a second pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis. The computer is further configured to utilize the second pet food formula to generate at least one control signal to control the food manufacturing process apparatus according to the second pet food formula.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for creating a pet food formula for a pet. The method comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, obtaining an analysis from a biological sample of the pet, and processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a first pet food formula specific to the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for creating a pet food product formula for a pet. The method comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, processing the individual pet profile to create a first pet food product formula specific to the user input individual pet profile, obtaining a biological sample from the pet after the pet has been eating a pre-manufactured basal kibble mixed with a pet food product manufactured according to the first pet food formula, analyzing the obtained biological sample to obtain information, and processing the obtained biological sample analysis information in combination with the individual pet profile to create a second pet food product formulation for the pet.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for creating a customized pet food additive formula for a pet. The method comprises receiving, through an electronic interface, a user input comprising an individual pet profile for the pet, receiving an analysis from a biological sample of the pet after the pet has been eating a pet food manufactured according to the first pet food formula, and electronically processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a pet food additive formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for customizing a pet food formula for a pet. The method comprises receiving, through an electronic interface, a user input comprising an individual pet profile for the pet, electronically processing the individual pet profile to create a first pet food formula specific to the user input individual pet profile, receiving an analysis from a biological sample of the pet, and electronically processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a second pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for creating a pet food formula for a pet. The system comprises a computer and a user interface including a data entry system, the user interface coupled to the computer and configured to prompt a user at the user interface to enter information regarding an individual pet profile of the pet. The computer configured to receive the individual pet profile information from the user. The computer also configured to receive information regarding an analysis from a biological sample of the pet. The computer further configured to process the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a first pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for creating a pet food formula for a pet. The system comprises a computer and a user interface including a data entry system. The user interface coupled to the computer and configured to prompt a user at the user interface to enter information regarding an individual pet profile of the pet. The computer configured to receive the individual pet profile information from the user and process the individual pet profile to create a first pet food formulation specific to the user input individual pet profile. The computer also configured to receive information regarding an analysis from a biological sample of the pet and process the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis to create a second pet food formula utilizing information obtained from the user input individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for suggesting a pet food for a pet. The method comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, obtaining a biological sample from the pet, analyzing the obtained biological sample to obtain information, processing the individual pet profile, suggesting a pre-manufactured kibble that correlates with the processed pet profile, suggesting a pre-manufactured additive that correlates with the processed pet profile, and providing a set of feeding instructions for the pet.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for customizing a pet food for a pet. The method comprises obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, obtaining a biological sample from the pet, analyzing the obtained biological sample to obtain information, processing the individual pet profile to create a pet food additive formula, suggesting a pre-manufactured kibble that correlates with the processed pet profile, and preparing a pet food additive derived from the created pet food additive formula.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for customizing a pet food product for a pet. The apparatus comprises means for obtaining an individual pet profile for the pet, means for obtaining a biological sample analysis of the pet, means for processing the individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis, and means for creating a pet food product in accordance with the processed individual pet profile and the biological sample analysis.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for obtaining a customized pet food product for a pet. The method comprises providing information pertaining to an individual pet profile of the pet, providing a biological sample of the pet, and obtaining a pet food product, the pet food product determined from an analysis of the provided information and the provided sample.